


What's He Got that I Don't?

by ApomaroMellow



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Redeemed Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApomaroMellow/pseuds/ApomaroMellow
Summary: prompt: A character tries to dramatically exit the room but failsHe's gone from Kylo Ren to Ben. And that's great! But something is missing in his new life.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	What's He Got that I Don't?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt source: https://writingprompts365.tumblr.com/post/638985952873807872/a-character-tries-to-dramatically-exit-the-room
> 
> This is set in an AU where Kyle is dragged kicking and screaming through his redemption arc sometime between Force Awakens and Last Jedi, he's not sure he wants to be here but that's too bad for him. Also Luke lives.

If there was one thing Kylo Ren missed about the First Order, it was leaving everyone quaking in their boots as he left them. When he exited a room, whether it was with cold indifference towards a peer or in white hot rage from the failure of someone under him, people were effected by it. And he lived off of that. People noticing him, whether it was fear or a sneer.

But now he was only Ben.

And no one cared about Ben.

Well that wasn't entirely true. There were quite a few who claimed to care. But that rush he got from before wasn't there. He didn't feel as important. What was worse that he found himself actively trying to exit dramatically. What he found was that it was much more difficult when you didn't have a cape to swish around nor a lightsaber to hit something with on the way out.

There was someone here who didn't need any of that though. Someone who had people's lingering stares whenever he left them. Ben needed to know his secret. So he watched.

There was some sort of conversation going on about something Ben knew nothing about. He didn't bother to follow it as he observed from the sidelines. All he cared about was seeing how Finn, Finn of all people, manipulated the other members of the resistance. Whatever he did worked while he was in the presence of other people. Ben didn't remember the name of the other person Finn was talking to, but they couldn't help but lean in whenever Finn responded.

"Hey!", Poe called as he poked his head in. "Rey's back and I was right about her tan. Pay up."

"No way, I'll believe it when I see it", Finn said, getting to his feet. "I'll be right back", he said to Resistance Member #27 before leaving with Poe.

Ben watched as the one left behind let out a sigh when Finn walked off. A few days later, he watched Rey give something of a secret smile when she saw Finn off as he left for another base. Rose always looked like she wanted to say something to Finn before he left but never did. Again and again, Ben watched this. Even his own mother smiled in a way that didn't make sense to him when Finn left the room.

Despite keeping a keen eye out, Ben couldn't figure out the secret. Was he using a yet unknown power of the Force? He thought he'd seen it all. The Force could manipulate minds. That didn't seem Finn's style but he could be wrong.

Finally, he decided to just ask the next time the opportunity presented itself. He didn't have to wait long.

Ben and Finn were meditating. Poe was not. But he wasn't being a bother, so Luke let him stay. When Luke dismissed them, Finn immediately shot up, having an appointment to get to. Ben watched as Poe watched Finn leave. His eyes went up and down and he let out a little breath before getting up to go himself.

"Why do you do that?", Ben asked.

Poe raised a brow. "Do what? Walk?"

"Look at him like that. Why does everyone look at him like that?"

Poe looked to where Finn had just been, then the door, then back to Ben. "Everyone looks at him like that?" He looked to Luke for confirmation. " _Everyone_?"

Luke nodded. "Everyone."

Poe left without answering Ben and he knew the right answer wasn't to grab him with the Force and slam him into a wall until he replied but he really, really felt like doing it.

About a week later, Poe and Finn announced rather publicly that they were dating. Ben didn't know what that had to do with anything and continued to be frustrated with the power Finn held over everyone he met.


End file.
